The first night Edward and Katrina
by Maria65
Summary: Helped with doing some of this story, a friend of mine on DA. Anyways, Katrina is being asked to stay with Hughes until Roy agree's to take her in, having known her longer than other's. The first night at Hughes gets a little sweet as Edward and Katrina slightly connect on a little level. Rated T for slight language, Katrina belongs to me.


Hughes, and Katrina were walking toward his house, he had agreed to watch over her until Roy was/could/or is convinced to take her in. Everyone wanted Roy to take her in, but he kept saying no, but that was because he was too busy. Everyone wanted her to be with Roy because she would be safer that way. Hughes opened the door, and saw Edward being bored again, Alphonse playing with his daughter, and Grace cooking.

"Oh, Hughes your back. Did you get off early today?" Grace asked Hughes, and Hughes nodded.

"Yeah, oh also, we have a new family member for awhile." Edward instantly looked at him, Alphonse and the Elicia turned toward Hughes, and his wife, Grace stopped cooking.

"Everyone meet Katrina; shes's going to be staying with use for awhile." he said as she walked in, and smiled sheepishly.

Edward fell off the couch out of shock; Alphonse was surprised, but seemed happy, (Even though he's in a suite of armor, he is happy.), and Elicia smiled, and Grace smiled also.

"Make yourself at home Katrina; you'll have to sleep in the living room for awhile until we get a room for you ready. Is that okay with you?" Hughes asked, and she nodded, she was unable to speak because she was shy at the moment.

Then everyone ate lunch and got relaxed even though Katrina felt outta place, for she was in a new place, didn't know anyone except Edward, Alphonse, and Hughes, and she felt like she didn't fit in.

 **Later on that night:** Katrina was unable to sleep, and she tried but couldn't. She got up and sighed in aggravation, for she wanted to sleep, but life was being cruel to her right now. She decided some cold water might make her fall asleep, and when she got up to go to the kitchen, she saw that the light was on. Being curious, she decided to investigate, and she was gonna get a cup anyways, so she might as well. When she walked in, she saw Edward getting a cup of water also. She didn't want to startle him in fear he might drop the cup, but he needed to know she was there.

"Edward?" she softly said, and he turned around, and then sighed.

It was just Katrina, but why was she awake when she should be asleep?

"Katrina, why are you awake? You should be asleep." he whispered to her as he put his cup away.

He was annoyed about that fact that she was awake. What if he ticked her off? She'd yell, and a fight might start, and that'd wake everyone else up, and Edward didn't want that, so he'd try to keep it down.

"I couldn't sleep." she said simply, and Edward sighed again in annoyance.

This could be a long night, so Edward walked into the living room, and sat down as she sat down by him.

"Why can't ya sleep?" he asked, deciding he might as well try to get the problem over and done with.

"Well...I'm scared." she said, and Edward was confused, why was she scared?

"Why are you scared? There should be nothing to fear when you got someone like Roy breathing down your neck 24/7?" Edward said, but Katrina glared at him, and Edward was even more confused.

"No you idiot, nothing like that! I'm scared I might screw up on something and that they'll hate me forever, and never like me again." she said sighing sadly, and Edward groaned.

He didn't know how to handle a sad girl. He sighed, and laid a hand on her shoulder as comfort, hoping she wouldn't start to cry.

"Hey, you got me and Alphonse here to back you up. You have nothing to worry about; just be yourself, and don't worry." he said hoping to comfort her more.

Katrina nodded, smiled and wiped some of her tears away; she liked being around Edward, and he's the only one who understands her.

"Thanks Edward I needed that." she said as she scooted closer, and laid her head on his shoulder.

Edward nearly fainted, he didn't like the close contact between him and Katrina, even though they were really close friends, he was still uneasy around her, and he's only known her for 2 months, and yet he still felt uneasy around her. He blushed madly, and was about to pry her off until she spoke.

"Edward, how would take this situation?" she asked as she looked up at him, and he thought for a moment.

"Well, like I said early, I'd just be myself." he said as he scratched his head in thought.

His eyes were shut as he thought, and Katrina cuddled to his arm, which made Edward groan inwardly.

"Could you let..." he said but stopped when he noticed that she was crying.

"Hey, whats wrong?" he said as he noticed her body started to shake.

"It's just holding you like this reminds me when I was with my father, and mother. ...Well mostly my father. My mother hated me, which is why I tried to only transmutate my father back. I would always cuddled to my dad when my mother yelled at me, and when I was really scared, I'd cuddle to his arm, because that's how I felt safe." she said as the tears rolled down her face, and she tried to keep her emotions in cheek, but was unable to.

Edward was panicking; he wanted her to let go, wanted her not to cry, and felt bad about reminding her of her father. He then thought maybe he should do something else to comfort her, but he didn't know what. Then he remembered what his mom would always to to comfort him when he was sad.

 ** _-Flashback- Edward was crying because he just messed up on a metal dog he was gonna make for his mom, and Al, but he messed up a little bit because he was distracted by a book falling down. His mom noticed and hugged him close to her._** ** __**

 ** _"What is it Edward honey?" she asked Edward as she kept hold of him._** ** __**

 ** _"I messed up mom. I was gonna make you and Al a present, but I got distracted, and now the dog looks horrible." he said as she clenched to his mother, and she rubbed his back._** ** __**

 ** _"Edward, no matter what you do, I will always love what you make, because no matter what, their adorable." she said as she kissed his forehead._** ** __**

 ** _"And I'm sure Al would love it also." She said as she hugged him close to her again. -Flashback end-_**

Edward then copied his mother, and hugged Katrina close to him, and rubbed her back. Katrina was shocked to say the least, but she hugged him back, and sighed in contentment. Edward didn't know why but he felt like what he was doing was right, and maybe it was, because she wasn't crying. Then Edward thought of something, if she tried to bring her father back, and lost her arm in doing so, then got in a crash when Roy said she was searching for something, what was she looking for? It would also keep the topic away from her father.

"Hey Katrina, I have a question." he said as he still was hugging her.

"Yeah?" she said as she wondered what the question was.

"Well..what were..." he said, but was interrupted by a voice.

"So~ Eddie, you have a girlfriend now?" Hughes said as he came in startling both Edward and Katrina.

They separated, and Edward turned around to glared at him angrily, while Katrina blushed madly.

"HELL NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Edward said yelling at him, and was surprised no-one woke up.

"Oh come on Eddie, I know you like her." Hughes said as he chuckled at Edward's now flushed face.

"I DO NOT! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! THAT'S ALL!" Edward yelled back, his face getting redder.

"Yeah right Edward. I know you think of her more than that, dontcha?" Hughes said as he smiled as him.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?" Edward said sighing.

"Stop it you two. If you keep this up, you guys might do something you'll regret." she said hugging Edward.

Hughes smiled and then went back to his room with his cup of water. He woke up to grab a glass, and that's when he noticed Edward and Katrina, and noticed them hugging. Then he heard Edward speak, and thinking Edward was admitting his feeling interrupted them. Edward felt uncomfortable, and when he moved a little bit, she blushed madly, and instantly let go off him. Edward looked at her, then sighed and looked away.

"So...Edward. What were you going to say?" she asked him, and he got up, and shook his head.

"Nothing, it's not important. Never mind, okay?" he said as he walked off to his room to go back to sleep.

Katrina sighed, and laid back down, and tried to fall asleep once again.

"He doesn't know how I feel about him, does he?" she said, and then finally fell asleep.


End file.
